1230 (Sequel I'm Fine Thank You)
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Dunia tidak akan selalu berpihak padaku, dan saat aku menyadarinya kau telah pergi" Vkook Taekook


12.30 (Sequel of I'm Fine Thank You)

(Disarankan untuk baca I'm Fine Thank You dulu dan mendengarkan lagu Beast – 12.30)

"Dunia tidak akan selalu berpihak padaku, dan saat aku menyadari itu kau telah pergi"

Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah pasangan muda yang dimabuk asmara seperti pada umumnya. Hubungan mereka sederhana, tidak ada yang special seperti dalam drama. Taehyung mencintai Jungkook begitupun sebaliknya, taehyung pikir cinta sudah cukup untuk hubungan mereka.

Taehyung bukanlah anak dari keluarga berada. Orang tuanya bercerai dan memiliki kebahagiaan masing masing, sedangkan Taehyung? Hanya terlalu muak untuk ikut dengan salah satunya, maka dia memilih untuk hidup dan berdiri dengan dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung adalah seorang mahasiswa sastra di suatu universitas swasta di Seoul. Bangun dipagi hari, mengikuti kuliah sampai pukul 2 sore, lalu bekerja part time sampai pukul 11 malam dan kembali ke apartemen sederhananya untuk istirahat, hanya itu yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari. Melelahkan namun Taehyung menikmatinya.

Taehyung masih ingat, saat hujan turun dimana seharusnya dia bergulum dibawah selimut karena hari libur nasional namun Taehyung memutuskan untuk keluar menuju minimarket membeli makanan. Dengan jaket yang digunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari rintik hujan, Taehyung berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Membeli makanan untuk dimakan beberapa hari kedepan, setelah selesai berbelanja, hujan sudah reda membuat Taehyung hanya perlu berjalan santai. Disana, tepat di ayunan taman bermain yang sepi karena baru saja turun hujan, Taehyung melihat seorang anak lelaki duduk dengan baju yang basah kuyup

"Dia tetap diam disana saat hujan?" pikirnya.

Otaknya memilih tidak peduli, namun langkah kakinya mendekati anak itu. Taehyung terkejut saat mendengar suara isakan,

"Dia menangis?" gumamnya, lalu menyentuh pundak anak laki-laki itu pelan,

"kau baik-baik saja?" anak itu menoleh, selama beberapa detik Taehyung kagum dengan mata bulat anak itu. Dia mengangguk walau masih dengan isakan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mau makan ramyeon bersama dengan hyung?" tawarnya ramah, anak itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung untuk pergi bersama

Tanpa Taehyung sadari dia menemukan pelanginya dan Tanpa Taehyung sadari anak laki-laki itu menganggapnya pahlawannya.

Setelah makan ramyeon bersama Taehyung menjadi dekat dengan anak itu yang akhirnya Taehyung tau namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook. Orang tua Jungkook baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan dan rumah mereka disita yang membuat Jungkook tidak tau akan tinggal dimana. Taehyung iba, karena dia benar benar tau bagaimana rasanya diposisi Jungkook.

"Hyung akan menjagamu" ucapnya sambil memainkan rambut Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri hyung" jawabnya serius, Taehyung terkekeh lalu menangkupkan wajah jungkook menggunakan tangannya

"tapi aku ingin menjagamu, sayang" Taehyung serius saat mengatakannya, Taehyung bersumpah pada Tuhan bahwa Jungkook menangis saat ditaman adalah airmata kesedihan terakhir yang dilihatnya. Taehyung tidak mau membuat Jungkook terluka dan menangis, maka Taehyung ingin menjaga Jungkook.

Jungkook bersemu melihat keseriusan Taehyung, lalu mengangguk malu malu. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, Jungkook seperti malaikat dan Taehyung merasa beruntung memilikinya.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau milik hyung?" tanyanya, jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti

"Karena hyung menjagamu, maka jadilah milik hyung" lanjutnya, dan saat Jungkook mengangguk malu malu dengan pipi yang memerah, taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Jungkook memejamkan matanya pasrah. Saat bibir Taehyung menyentuh bibir Jungkook, Taehyung tau saat itulah cinta mereka dimulai.

Cinta mereka sederhana, sering bertengkar, meributkan hal yang tidak penting seperti tim sepak bola siapa yang akan menang, memperebutkan snack apa yang harus mereka makan duluan, baju apa yang akan mereka kenakan dan lainnya.

Malam itu, Jungkook dibuat panik bukan main saat Taehyung tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen sempitnya dan memintanya untuk berkemas. Jungkook bingung, namun wajah Taehyung yang kelewat serius membuatnya hanya diam dan melakukan apa yang Taehyung minta.

Mereka berlari bersama, Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. Taehyung berlari didepan memimpin sesekali menoleh kearah Jungkook sambil tersenyum membuat Jungkook yakin dan percaya bahwa Taehyung dapat memimpin jalannya tanpa perlu takut tersesat.

Taehyung membangunkannya seperti orang kesetanan, berlari bersama seperti pencuri di jam 2 malam hanya karena Taehyung ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia barusaja membeli apartemen baru untuk mereka berdua dan ingin Jungkook tau saat itu juga. Kekesalan jungkook karena jam tidurnya terpotong meluap begitu saja saat melihat binar mata Taehyung yang menatapnya. Taehyung memeluknya erat mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan hatinya 'Aku mencintaimu'

Mereka berbaring dilantai yang dilapisi karpet, karena Taehyung belum sempat mengisi benda-benda ke apartemennya maka malam itu mereka tidur dilantai. Taehyung meluruskan lengannya membiarkan jungkook menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Jungkook berbalik menghadap Taehyung, menatap rahang tegas hyungnya. Saat taehyung menunduk dan menatapnya dalam, jantungnya berpacu menggila.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengajakku tinggal diapartemen ini?" Tanyanya, Jungkook tau Taehyung mencintainya, namun entah dia hanya ingin bertanya

"Karena aku hanya memilikimu" jawaban sederhana Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin jatuh pada pesonanya. Jungkook bersumpah malam itu adalah malam terindahnya selama dia hidup.

Saat jungkook akan kelulusan dan Taehyung bertanya dimana Jungkook akan melanjutkan kuliah, jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin kuliah seperti hyung?" Tanya taehyung saat itu,

"Aku ingin kuliah seperti hyung.." jawab Jungkook

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menyulitkan hyung lebih jauh lagi" lanjutnya tulus, taehyung tersenyum

"Hyung sudah menyiapkan tabungan untuk kuliahmu, walaupun tidak banyak" taehyung merapikan rambut jungkook lalu menyampirkan dibelakang telinganya

"Kenapa hyung benar benar baik padaku?" Tanya jungkook,

"Karena aku bertanggungjawab atas dirimu, sayang" jawab Taehyung lalu mencium kening Jungkook, memberikan keyakinan pada Jungkook bahwa Taehyung serius dengan kata-katanya. Maka dengan semangat Jungkook mengatakan ingin kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Taehyung, yang membuat Taehyung terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jungkook.

Setelah beberapa tahun bersama, Taehyung pikir ini adalah saat dimana dia merasa jenuh dengan Jungkook. Taehyung tau, Jungkook tidak melakukan kesalahan namun entah kenapa rasanya muak bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah Jungkook

Teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa setiap hubungan memang seperti itu, dan Taehyung merasa dia ingin mencari sedikit hiburan. Maka Taehyung bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke club malam.

Inilah awalnya, karena sudah dibutakan alkohol tanpa sadar Taehyung menabrak seorang wanita dan membuatnya terjatuh. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu wanita itu. Namun saat Taehyung menarik wanita itu berdiri dan tanpa sengaja tubuh wanita itu berbenturan dengan tubuhnya, Taehyung sadar ini saatnya bersenang-senang.

Bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah lelaki remaja yang memiliki hormon yang sulit dikendalikan, sebelumnya pernah hampir saja dia menyetubuhi Jungkook, namun karena Jungkook merasa belum siap Taehyung menahannya.

Saat Taehyung terbangun dipagi hari karena sinar matahari yang menusuk, Taehyung melihat wanita kemarin tersenyum kearahnya. Kesadarannya kembali, Taehyung terkejut bukan main.

"Irene?" wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah,

"tenang saja oppa, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Jungkook" jawab wanita itu seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Taehyung. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, bertompang pada dada Taehyung lalu berbisik

"saat kau bosan, kau bisa memanggilku" Membuat Taehyung lupa dimana dia berpijak dan Taehyung lupa seberapa banyak janjinya pada Jungkook yang seharusnya ditepati.

Saat kembali ke apartemennya setelah beberapa hari tidak pulang, Taehyung melihat Jungkook tertidur dimeja makan dengan banyak makanan yang tersusun rapi. Taehyung merasa bersalah namun egonya memaksanya untuk tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menggebrak meja dan membuat keributan dipagi hari. Jungkook terbangun karena terkejut, menatap Taehyung tidak percaya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMASAK SEBANYAK INI? KAU PIKIR MUDAH MENCARI UANG UNTUK MEMBELI MAKANAN?" Taehyung berteriak membuat Jungkook sedikit beringsut takut

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut jungkook untuk pertama kalinya, jungkook mendekat ingin menyentuh wajah yang dirindukannya, namun sebelum Jungkook berhasil menyentuhnya, Taehyung menepis tangan jungkook kasar

"Tidak usah sok peduli padaku" ucap Taehyung datar lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras

Taehyung berbaring ditempat tidurnya, berusaha mengatur emosinya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan kamarnya, Taehyung bangkit lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak pulang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri setelah melihat, banyak perubahan dalam kamarnya yang baru disadarinya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap kalender yang tergantung didinding dan melihat tanggal dengan lingkaran merah dan tanda 'hati' disekelilingnya. Matanya melebar, Taehyung baru menyadari, kemarin adalah ulang tahun Jungkook.

Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya, melihat Jungkook sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"Aku pasti sudah membuatnya menangis, dasar bodoh" umpatnya dalam hati, berjalan perlahan mendekati Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh lalu tersenyum padanya membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah

"Kau sudah sarapan hyung?" tanyanya seolah olah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi, taehyung menggeleng pelan. Jungkook terkekeh,

"Duduklah! Akan aku buatkan makanan" ujarnya, taehyung menuruti

Saat sarapan bersama, Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Taehyung sambil terus tersenyum. Namun saat Taehyung menatap kearahnya, Jungkook akan menunduk berpura-pura makan, Taehyung terkekeh

"Apa aku sebegitu tampannya?" tanyanya percaya diri, Jungkook menatap taehyung terkejut

"Aku hanya merindukanmu hyung" jawabnya jujur, Taehyung benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Maaf!" Jungkook menggeleng,

"Kau tidak salah hyung, untuk apa minta maaaf" ucapan Jungkook serasa seperti pedang yang menghunus tepat dihatinya, Taehyung tersenyum

"Kemarin ulang tahunmu, tapi hyu-"

"Tak apa hyung" Jungkook memotong ucapan taehyung,

"Hyung akan pulang lebih awal nanti, lalu menyewa banyak kaset film dan kita tonton bersama" Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat

"Lalu aku akan beli banyak snack dan kita bergadang bersama, lagipula besok weekend" ucap jungkook membuat taehyung tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambutnya. Taehyung memegang belakang leher Jungkook lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat,

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang" lalu memberikan kecupan manis dibibir Jungkook

Sampai hari berganti dan jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, Taehyung tidak juga datang. Jungkook duduk didepan televisi dengan snack disekelilingnya terus mengganti saluran tv untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Jungkook tidak ingin tertidur karena dia akan menonton film bersama dengan hyung kesayangannya, namun hyungnya belum juga tiba

"mungkin hyung sedang lembur" gumamnya,

Beberapa saat setelahnya, pintu apartemennya terbuka membuat jungkook terloncat bahagia dan buru-buru ke depan pintu untuk menyambut hyungnya. Senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya luntur seketika saat melihat hyung kesayangannya berjalan gontai dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook memegang Taehyung berjaga-jaga jika Taehyung terjatuh

Jungkook menuntun Taehyung menuju kamar mereka dan membaringkannya perlahan,

"Mungkin hyung mengalami hari buruk" pikirnya berusaha menepis semua pikiran negatif diotaknya.

Saat jungkook akan berlalu untuk mengambilkan Taehyung air, lengannya ditahan lalu ditarik dan tubuhnya terbanting ke tempat tidur. Taehyung merangkak keatas tubuhnya, jungkook menggeleng berusaha menjauhkan Taehyung dari tubuhnya. Taehyung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan kanan Taehyung menaruhnya diatas kepala Jungkook. Taehyung menduduki paha Jungkook membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Jungkook menggeleng dan terus bergumam "Jangan lakukan, hyung"

"DIAMLAH!" teriakan Taehyung membuat Jungkook bungkam

"Apa kau bahkan tidak mau memberikanku tubuhmu setelah aku membantumu selama ini?" ucapan taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung pada tubuhnya.

Bahkan saat Taehyung merobek bajunya, menarik celananya, mencium dan menggigit seluruh tubuhnya, jungkook tidak melawan. Saat taehyung memaksa memasuki jungkook, tanpa sadar Taehyung membuat Jungkook meneteskan air mata kesedihannya dan Taehyung kembali melupakan janjinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Taehyung pikir Jungkook akan membencinya dan meninggalkannya tapi kenyataannya Jungkook tetap tersenyum padanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Taehyung merasa bersalah namun egonya menolak untuk mengakui dan memilih untuk pura-pura lupa.

Hari ini Taehyung menghadiri kelasnya setelah beberapa kali bolos, walaupun mengantuk dia tetap berusaha memperhatikan semua yang dijelaskan dosennya. Saat selesai, Taehyung membereskan bukunya terburu lalu berjalan keluar kelas karena baru saja Irene menghubunginya mengajaknya berkencan. Saat dikoridor Taehyung melihat Jimin, teman Jungkook sejak SMP dulu. Jimin menatapnya tajam namun Taehyung terlalu malas untuk peduli. Saat tubuhnya melewati jimin, dengan sengaja jimin menabrakkan baru mereka membuat Taehyung marah lalu menatap Jimin tajam

"Oh maaf, sunbae" ucap Jimin dengan menekankan kata 'sunbae' lalu berjalan pergi

 _Aku tidak akan pulang hari ini, jangan tunggu aku_

Read

 _Apa ada urusan penting, Hyung?_

Sent

 _Berhati-hatilah!_

Sent

Taehyung memasukkan Handphonenya ke saku celananya setelah melihat pop up chat dari Jungkook. Lalu melajukan mobil Irene keluar kampus untuk pergi berkencan.

Jimin ingin mengatakan kebenarannya pada Jungkook. Semua yang dia tahu dan yang dia lihat selama ini, Jimin ingin mengatakannya. Tapi saat melihat mata berbinar Jungkook ketika membicarakan Taehyung membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun saat ini menurut jimin, Taehyung sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa, setelah Taehyung berjanji dia memuntahkan janji itu begitu saja. Belakangan ini Jimin melihat Jungkook tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, namun mata teman baiknya seakan menyimpan berjuta luka yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu padamu?" Tanya jimin, jungkook tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"jangan berbohong" lanjutnya membuat Jungkook terdiam dan mulai terisak pelan membuat jimin menarik jungkook kedalam pelukannya

"Menangislah!" ucap jimin sambil terus mengusap punggung jungkook menenangkan. Bagi jimin, melihat Jungkook terluka seperti ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Maka jimin bersumpah akan membunuh Taehyung jika berani mencampakan Jungkook sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin menangis didepannya?" Tanya jimin setelah jungkook membaik dan mulai menunjukkan senyumnya lagi, jungkook menunduk lalu tersenyum kecil

"karena Tae-Hyung pernah mengatakan padaku, dia tidak ingin membuatku menangis. Jadi jika dia melihatku menangis, Tae-Hyung akan merasa bersalah" ucapnya tulus membuat jimin tertohok, mengapa bajingan itu tidak menyadari bahwa jungkook benar-benar mencintainya.

Setelah hampir seminggu tidak pulang, malam ini Taehyung pulang ke apartemennya. Jungkook tersenyum dan menghampiri Taehyung, namun Taehyung tidak peduli.

"Hyung kau ingin sesua-"

"DIAMLAH!" Teriakan taehyung membuat Jungkook takut, bayang-bayang kemarahan taehyung sebelumnya kembali menghantuinya

"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi seperti kekasih lainnya?" Tanya taehyung datar, jungkook mengangguk takut

"ka-kau ingin aku bagaimana, hyung?" tanyanya selembut mungkin

"AKU MUAK DENGANMU! BAHKAN HANYA MENDESAH SAJA KAU TIDAK BECUS" ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertunduk takut-takut. Taehyung mendekat, menarik rambut jungkook membuatnya mendongak. Jungkook merintih kesakitan namun Taehyung tidak peduli. Taehyung menatap jungkook tajam lalu mendorongnya menjauh

"Enyahlah dari hidupku dasar parasit" setelah mengucapkannya Taehyung berjalan keluar apartemen meninggalkan Jungkook yang menangis terluka

Taehyung menyesal, karena dipecat dari pekerjaannya, Taehyung justru melampiaskan amarahnya pada Jungkook.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya" ucapnya lalu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu diHandphonenya

 _Aku tunggu dicafe biasa jam 9 malam, sayang._

Read

 _Ada apa hyung?_

Read

 _Datang saja sayang. Aku tunggu_

Read

 _Berdandan yang cantik oke?_

Read

 _Aku laki-laki hyung~_

Read

Taehyung terkikik saat membaca balasan pesan dari Jungkook, sudah lama dia tidak mengerjai kekasihnya ini. Taehyung benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook malam ini.

Taehyung sedang merapikan bukunya, bersiap untuk pergi membelikan bunga untuk Jungkook namun Irene datang dan menggandeng tangannya mengajaknya berkencan. Senyuman gadis itu membuat Taehyung mengangguk dan pergi bersama

Setelah makan malam bersama, Taehyung mengantarkan Irene pulang dengan taksi. Malam ini hujan turun cukup deras, saat sampai Taehyung turun setelah membuka payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan lalu menggenggam tangan Irene dan menuntunnya berjalan, merapatkan tubuh mereka agar tidak terkena tetes hujan.'

Dan saat mata Taehyung bertemu dengan mata Jungkook, Taehyung baru mengingat janjinya dengan Jungkook, Taehyung merasa bersalah namun memilih untuk tetap berjalan beriringan dengan Irene dibanding menyusul Jungkook dan meminta maaf.

Setelah malam itu Irene mengatakan ingin menjadi wanita Taehyung dan akan menjadi lebih baik dari Jungkook, Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Masalah dengan jungkook akan dia selesaikan sendiri itu mudah saja, pikirnya.

Taehyung sering tidur di apartemen Irene dan wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, rasanya berbeda saat dengan Jungkook. Dan Taehyung yakin, dia memilih jalan yang tepat.

Saat bertemu dengan Jungkook di kampus, Taehyung sengaja menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Irene, agar Jungkook tau bahwa Taehyung sudah memilih yang lain jadi Jungkook hanya perlu pergi dari hidupnya.

Jimin terkejut karena dipagi buta begini, Jungkook datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk menitipkannya kotak kado dan memintanya memberikan kepada Taehyung

"Dia jarang menghadiri kelasnya" tolak jimin

"kapanpun kau bertemu dengannya, tolong berikan ini" mata Jungkook menunjukkan kesedihan yang membuat Jimin tidak bisa menolaknya

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Tanya jimin setelah mengambil kotak itu dari tangan jungkook

"Ke Busan, menemui orang tuaku" jimin mengangguk, setelah menggumamkan kata 'hati-hati dijalan' jungkook pamit pergi

 _Hyung, tidak bisakah kita bertemu sebentar?_

Read

 _Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu_

Read

Taehyung menaruh Handphonenya dinakas lalu kembali memeluk Irene. Gadis itu menatapnya bertanya

"hanya Jungkook, aku akan menemuinya nanti?" ucapnya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya, tertidur bersama dengan gadis cantik itu dipelukannya

* * *

Jimin berlari tergesa, sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Taehyung namun brengseknya, Taehyung tidak menjawabnya. Jimin merutuki otaknya yang lamban, pagi buta tadi dia tidak begitu paham dengan kata-kata jungkook, otaknya terlalu bodoh untuk paham dan ingat bahwa Orangtua Jungkook sudah lama meninggal dan dikebumikan di Seoul, bukan di busan. Jimin terus berlari dan merapalkan 'Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, kook-ah'

 _"Ada apa"_ jimin mendengus sambil terus berlari, akhirnya telponnya dijawab

"cepat ke stasiun kereta sekarang!" ucap jimin dengan nafas memburu karena berlari terlalu lama

 _"kenapa harus?"_ Jimin benar-benar ingin mengumpat jika ini bukanlah keadaan genting

"Jungkook" ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungannya sepihak

Jimin mempercepat langkah kakinya, menuruni tangga dan mencari keberadaan Jungkook diantara banyaknya orang yang ada, Sialnya hari ini adalah weekend yang membuat stasiun benar-benar padat

Jimin melihat Taehyung yang berlari kearahnya, lalu menarik kerahnya tak sabar

"Dimana Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung frustasi

"Lebih baik cepat temukan jungkook sebelum terlambat" ucap jimin, taehyung melepaskannya kasar lalu berlari mencari Jungkook

"Jungkook-ah maafkan aku" adalah kata-kata yang terus dirapalkan Taehyung, berharap Jungkooknya tidak akan berpikir bodoh dan kembali kepelukannya.

Saat matanya menemukan mata Jungkook yang menatapnya, Taehyung tersenyum lalu berlari kearah Jungkook. Taehyung melihat Jungkook tersenyum kearahnya dengan mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu' tanpa suara. Taehyung mengangguk dan mempercepat langkahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jungkook melompat begitu kereta mulai melaju cepat.

Terdengar teriakan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, taehyung berlutut dan menangis. Bayangan senyuman jungkook terus berputar diotaknya. Taehyung kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya didepan matanya tanpa bisa dia menahannya dan tanpa disadari Taehyung yang membuatnya pergi

Taehyung duduk diayunan sambil terus menggumamkan lagu anak-anak kesukaan Jungkook, terkadang tersenyum dan menangis sendiri lalu memanggil nama Jungkook berkali-kali.

Jimin melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan pandangan iba, bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah orang yang dicintai sahabatnya, dan fakta bahwa Taehyung juga mencintai jungkook namun terlambat menyadari membuat Jimin juga terluka. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menepuk bahu temannya

"Tolong jaga dia" ucapnya, lalu pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari temannya

"Dia temanmu, dok?" Ucap seorang perawat saat melihat jimin menjauh, dokter muda itu mengangguk

"Lalu laki-laki diayunan itu sakit apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kekasihnya telah meninggal, jadi jiwanya sedikit terguncang" ucap dokter muda itu, lalu pergi untuk melanjutkan pemeriksaannya

 _Right now we are like the clock hands at 12:30  
we have our backs to each other, looking at different places and trying to let go of everything  
We are like the clock hands at 12:30,  
walking towards the place where we won't be able to return to_

 _Feels like the time that had followed us also stopped  
More than us I guess we're now you and I  
Feels like all the things that had passed by without much thought has stopped, rather than pass by  
Your hands were very warm  
I knew that you were being shaken, that's why I grabbed onto it tighter  
I held you, I locked you up, my love became more poisonous  
Yeah, I know it's all my fault  
But these feelings left behind can't let go of hope_

 _Your bright smile, your warm body (your face too)  
I'm afraid that I won't be able to see and touch it anymore_

 _Someday separation  
The time that would someday get on its knees in front of me  
I believe that it will start flowing again like us, I believe that time will come like that  
Even though I'm letting go right now, I'm letting go of you, even though everything has stopped  
I believe that the broken clock will move again_

 _"Taehyung terlambat menyadari, bahwa Jungkook lah jantungnya dan saat Jungkook pergi, Taehyung tidaklah hidup. Taehyung terlambat menyadari, bahwa Jungkook lah matahari yang memberikannya kehangatan dan saat Jungkook pergi, Taehyung merasakan gelap dan dinginnya dunia. Taehyung terlambat menyadari, bahwa pada Jungkook lah hatinya berlabuh dan saat Jungkook pergi, Taehyung merasa hatinya teramat sakit. Dan Taehyung terlambat menyadari, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan pernah kembali"_

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **n/a:**

 **Omg jangan bunuh aku:"**

 **Ini sequel menceritakan dari sisi Taehyungnya ya**

 **Sebenernya udah berencana buat sequelnya, Cuma saat baca review dan diminta buat Jungkook hidup kembali aku langsung sedih:" aku hanya author jadi gabisa buat orang hidup lagi huee /nangisdipojokan**

 **Maaf, semoga ini gak mengecewakan ya:"**

 **Untuk Love Ghost belum bisa dilanjut karena…. Datanya ketinggalan dikantor hueee /nangis lagi/**

 **Oke cukup.**

 **Btw aku senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kalian yang padahal pada bilang sedih ehehehe**

 **Tolong tinggalin jejak gengs**

 **-Ai**

 **-2017.05.28**


End file.
